


crack!fics

by joshlerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Humor, IM SO SLEEP DEPRIVED I FIBD THIS SO FUBNY, M/M, WHAT YJE FUCK, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerr/pseuds/joshlerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont have anything to say except fucking follow me on twitter @joshlerr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. try reading this high

Tyler punched Josh in the nose, hearing a crack and seeing his nose pour out blood. Josh started screaming something and holding his nose. Tyler wasn't really listening. Josh looked hot with blood on his face. 

"You look hot with blood on your face," Tyler sighed. "You broke my fucking nose, you little bitch! Why would you?!" Josh was still screaming. 

"Blurry made me do it." Tyler said boredly. Is boredly a word? 

"No he didn't, you just like saying that to get out of stuff." Josh stared at Tyler. Tyler's fucking hot. 

"No, I'll prove it. I'll turn into Blurry right now." Tyler morphed into a big, green, fat ogre. 

"That's not Blurry, you just turned into Shrek," Josh ripped his nose off while talking. It hurt too much to stay on his face. Shrek-Tyler ate it. 

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets d-"

Josh smashed Shrek-Tyler in the mouth (fucking get it) to shut him up. Josh took a hit from the bong he hit Shrek-Tyler with. 

"Tyler, man, you're freaking me out. I'm scared you're gonna fuck me up the ass with your green monster cock. And I TOP. Go back to normal," Josh was petting a cat. 

Tyler morphed back into himself. "Josh, do you ever read fics where we wear panties and stuff?" Tyler absent-mindedly pulled the cat's ear off after he sat next to Josh. 

"Yeah, in fact, I'm wearing pink lace right n-" Josh was cut off by Tyler's tongue being shoved in his mouth. It felt like a fat slug, but that's okay. Tyler's hot. 

Tyler began fingering Josh's pussy, earning a blood-curdling scream from the emo. It was good though, don't worry. 

After they were done, Tyler asks, "Taco Bell?" Because apparently that's the only fucking thing they eat according to this website.


	2. hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE WRITING CRACK FICS

Josh laughed as Tyler rammed a carrot up his ass. Josh loved carrots. "Okay, dude, I'm ready," Josh told Tyler and Tyler stood up. Josh made freshly squeezed carrot juice. You know. With his ass.

Josh's favorite My Little Pony, Pinkie Pie, walked in. "Pinkie Pie?!?" Josh's eyes lit up in excitement. He quickly started hitting on it, and soon they were making sweet love. Right in front of Tyler. 

"You know what, Josh? Fuck you!" Tyler's eyes were dripping with lava and melting chunks of his face skin off. Pinkie Pie ate the chunks. Tyler killed the pony by shooting lava out of his eyes. 

Josh cleaned all the horse spunk off of him. "Tyler, I want to die." Josh twirled some of his hair in his fingers, and his hair fell out in chunks. Fuckin bald ass. "Šţāý Äļįvě |-/," Tyler replied, fighting off DoodleBob with lube, trying to drown it. It worked. 

Josh began licking Tyler's asshole with extra care, making Tyler snort like a hog. That's when you know he loves it. Then, Josh took cans of YooHoo, pouring the contents all in Tyler's ass. It was the only way Tyler would agree to do an enema.

Anyways, they both ended up drowning in Josh's anal carrot juice and Tyler's anal YooHoo.


End file.
